Dr Lars Osterberg, M. D. and Dr, Terence Blaschke have reported in the New England Journal of Medicine, Adherence to Medication. (N Engl J Med 2005; 353:487-97) 2005 an alarming lack of adherence to required medication protocol, further noting that while the average rates of adherence in clinical trials is categorized as “high”, this number still comprises only rates of 43 to 78 percent. Most importantly, the authors note “The ability of physicians to recognize nonadherence is poor, and interventions to improve adherence have had mixed results.” Adherence, p. 487. The authors conclude “Poor adherence to medication regimens is common, contributing to substantial worsening of disease, death and increased healthcare costs.” Adherence, p. 494. The Trend Repot Series, 2008 Patient Adherence Update: New Approaches for Success, October 2008, report similar discouraging statistics. This broad range may possibly contribute to the public confidence in the FDA approval process and the importance of continued surveillance of a drug throughout the process. Furthermore, it may help to explain why, according to the Journal of the American Medical Association (JAMA May 1, 2002), one out of every five new drugs that comes to market in the US is found to have serious or life-threatening adverse effects—unknown or undisclosed at the time of approval. It is against this backdrop of poor adherence, and potential danger to patients, that the present invention operates.
It has been widely recognized that methods and systems for insuring proper medication ingestion or administration by individuals are very important in defending against unnecessary sickness, deaths and other problems. Giving instructions and then letting patients fend for themselves has been shown not to work particularly well. This is because it is not only the improper ingestion of medicines that is the primary cause of medical danger. Rather, an overall lack of sufficient patient guidance is also part of the problem. Further, the inability to confirm a proper prescription regimen being provided to a user in the first place may cause a number of other problems with the use of such medication. As has been shown in regards to various public health medication administration situation, such as administration of tuberculosis medication by the WHO, Directly Observed Treatment (DOT) improves compliance of patients. Global Tuberculosis Control: A Short Update to the 2009 Report, World Health Organization, 2009. As is shown in this report, funding for implementing DOT programs is high. Thus, the ability to implement such a program with less of a financial burden would be desirable.
Traditionally, participants attend introductions and follow ups for clinical trials in-person. Other patients outside of the clinical trial setting attempting to adhere to a particular medication protocol similarly are given a prescription and a particular set of instructions from a prescribing medical provider or prescribing doctor, and then compliance is measured at a next visit with that prescribing professional through traditional methods of counting unused medication, and patient interviews. Thus, data collection is similarly limited to patient visits, rather than on a daily basis. These old methods such as patient questioning and medication counting have been proven to be inadequate measures of adherence and offer no information on dose timing and drug holidays (omission of medication for three or more sequential days).
Compliance technologies can increase the statistical power of clinical trials. Through the use of such technology, clinical events can be precisely linked to medication use history. Captured data can be linked to other sources such as EDC, patient diaries and data collected by the physician. Technologies can create many possibilities for remote visits and data capture. While smart packaging technologies exist such as RFID-enabled computer chip technology, smart blister packs and MEMS caps (microprocessor in a bottle cap), they are: a) invasive and need to be physically attached to the medications; b) are non-conclusive regarding compliance—a patient may activate the technology without ingestion of the medication; c) remain largely unadopted in clinical trials by the pharmaceutical and biotech companies due to their high cost; and d) take a longer time to implement. Further, electronic patient diaries allow for ease of entry of data by a patient. These diaries, however, are still subject to issues related to compliance with medication adherence. Thus, even if a patient is meticulous about entering information into the diary, and thus complying with the requirements for data entry, there is still no guarantee that they are properly taking medication at prescribed times. Additionally, none of these techniques allow for the monitoring of non-pill related medications, such as the user of inhalers or injectable medication. These medication delivery systems require additional monitoring, as know when administration took place is not sufficient. Rather, positioning and other technique issues may substantially affect the proper delivery and efficacy of particular medications.
Particularly related to inhalable medication, determining proper inhalation of medication has been difficult. A number of different systems have been proposed and employed to make such a determination. There are several electronic monitors that have been reported in the literature for use with Metered Dose Inhalers (MDIs) or dry powder inhalers (DPIs). The “nebulizer chronolog” device and the “Doser Clinical Trials” device have been used with MDIs. The nebulizer chronolog is a microprocessor device built into the sleeve housing an MDI; it records the date and time of each inhaler actuation, by activation of a microswitch. The Doser Clinical Trials device is described as an pressure-activated device, also used with MDIs. It is a round, flat device secured to the top of the canister, and it records only the number of daily uses a period of 45 days. A similar MDI electromechanicalcounter has also been employed The ElectronicDiskhaler allows monitoring of the Diskhaler DPI, by drug blister piercing and airflow through the device. A similar device, the Turbohaler Inhalation Computer has been used with the Turbohaler DPI, known as Turbohaler in the United States. An electronic monitor has also been reported for the Diskus DPI.
It should be noted that not all electronic monitors actual inhalation of medication by patients. With the chronolog, medication can be sprayed into the air, or the switch flicked manually. The Electronic records both blister perforation and airflow, which some indication that inhalation occurred following loading. Researchers have investigated adherence with aerosol therapy, using the nebulizer chronolog, in comparison with canister weighing and patient self-report with a group of patients with chronic obstructive pulmonary disease (COPD). This study found that both canister weights and self-report overestimated adherence with prescribed therapy among patients who were not informed of the nebulizer chronolog's recording ability
Even these electronic systems, as recognized by J M Foster et al. (J Asthma. 2012 August; 49(6):657-62. Epub 2012 Jun. 2), are not without criticism, however. As indicated, they actually measure compliance with actuation of the metered-dose inhaler and not direct information about medication ingestion.
Jo Carol et al. stated that “The most reliable method for research purposes, although not practical in a clinical setting, may be a combination approach that includes pill counts, patient self-report, and electronic monitoring.” (Carol J. et al, Patterns to Antiretroviral Medication, The Value of Electronic Monitoring, AIDS, 17 (12), pp 1, 763-767, October 2003. To date, technologies alone have only been used to monitor compliance rather than to encourage it. Furthermore, there has been no comprehensive system provided that allows for the management of multiple patients and multiple patient populations. While current technology may allow poor compliers to be recognized, as will be described below, the proposed apparatus and method of the present invention will help to encourage pharmaceutical compliance with non-pill delivered medications, and tackle some of the problems that are encountered in the clinical trial process in particular, and the medication protocol monitoring problem in general.
A number of systems exist that provide instructions to a user regarding when to take a medication and records when the user indicates that a medication has been taken. U.S. Pat. No. 7,359,214 describes such a system. A device is provided that provides instruction to a patient regarding medications to take. Furthermore, the system may provide a method for determining that the prescription is appropriate given the patient's conditions, and other medications he or she may already be taking. The system may monitor the dispensing of medicine in accordance with a predetermined treatment protocol. While such a system provides many improvements for easing a burden on the patient, this system suffers in many ways and in particular in ways relevant to the administration of clinical trials and other active patient monitoring of medication adherence.
Most importantly, this system provides no mechanism for actually confirming that a patient is in fact properly administering required medication as required in a clinical drug trial, as prescribed by a prescribing physician in the case where adherence to a particular regimen may prove to be critical to efficacy of the prescription regimen, in various public health scenarios, in situations where failure to keep up a prescription regimen can potentially harm a population as a whole, such as the generation of antibiotic-resistant bacteria strains, in various disease management scenarios, or in home care situations where maintaining proper control of administering healthcare professionals is critical. Further, while the system may be sufficient for one who is in full possession of their mental faculties, any individual who may have difficulty following directions, or one who is actively avoiding medication may still not be taking required medication after it is dispensed. Thus, participants may be forgetful, visually impaired, or otherwise do not believe in the benefit of taking such medication, and may thus not properly log medication administration. Furthermore, as it applies only to pill based oral medication, the system requires preloading of various medications into a dispenser, and thus likely requires regular visits by an administering manager to be sure appropriate medications are in fact properly loaded therein. It is surely possible that an inexperienced user may place incorrect medications into the device, or may somehow provide incorrect dosages into the device. Additionally, for potentially more complex regimens, there is no method provided for insuring that a user is able to follow such a protocol, and to thereafter confirm that the user has in fact taken all required medications in accordance with any provided instructions or the like, or has taken the medications according to one or more specifications or followed suggested procedures. Furthermore, this system is expensive and requires constant maintenance to confirm that the various mechanical parts are in working order. Finally, as noted above, the system has no application to non-pill based medications.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/839,723, filed Aug. 16, 2007, titled Mobile Wireless Medication Management System provides a medication management system employing mobile devices and an imaging technology so that a user is able to show a pill to be taken to the system, and the system can then identify the medication. Patient histories are available to an administrator, including various vital signs as measured by the system. Images may also be taken of the patient, provider, medication container or the like. While the system professes to ensure adherence to a protocol, the system only provides such help if requested by a user. There is in fact no particular manner in which to ensure actual adherence or ingestion of the medication, or the relationship of adherence to the efficacy or safety of the drug over time. When requiring adherence to a predetermined protocol for a clinical trial, this is particularly relevant. Similarly, there is no mention of non-pill based medications.
While adherence to medication in general is poor, requirements for use of inhalable medications, such as metered dose inhalers (MDI) and dry inhalers, have an increased burden in that simply confirming actuation of such an inhaler is insufficient. It is important to use inhalers correctly to get the full dosage and benefit from the medicine. By using the MDI correctly, medication has a better chance to reach the small airways, increasing medication effectiveness. Using a good technique can also help reduce the side effects of medications. However, use of proper technique with such inhalers is difficult to instruct and monitor in that between 28% and 68% of patients do not use metered-dose inhalers or powder inhalers well enough to benefit from the prescribed medication, and 39%-67% of nurses, doctors, and respiratory therapists are unable to adequately describe or perform critical steps for using inhalers. Even if patients are able to demonstrate correct technique during consultation with a health professional, they may not maintain this standard at other times. Improvement in patient compliance with therapy will require better doctor-patient communication, improved patient education, the tailoring of therapy to the individual and possible novel strategies such as offering feedback to the patients on further their level of compliance.
Additionally, existing systems fail to maintain an audit trail for post administration review by a medical official or other clinical trial administrator, and further cannot therefore confirm confirmation of proper medication administration or population management.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide an apparatus that overcomes the drawbacks of the prior art.